According to one known arrangement, a plurality of unitary elements are grouped into six readily recognizable categories and are arranged so as to form the faces of a three dimensional cube. In this known device, the unitary elements may be rearranged so as to form a variety of patterns since the elements of each group are of the same color the groups are of different colors.